five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Rosie's
This is mostly fanon, but has some canon elements. Prologue Rosie Smith clustered around the stage with her friends. She was entranced by the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy was her favorite. Nearby, hers and her friends' parents sat. It was Rosie's ninth birthday, and therefore, they had to go to her favorite pizza place. Rosie loved the robots on the stage. In fact, she was practically obsessed with the big brown bear, Freddy. She was always begging to go to the pizzeria. "I love Freddy!" Rosie said to her friends. "He reminds me of a teddy bear!" "Yeah, but Bonnie's cuter!" Rosie's best friend Tara replied. "He looks so cuddly!" "But Chica's a chicken!" their friend Ben said. "Chickens are cool! Plus, Chica has a cupcake!" "But Foxy's a pirate!" their friend Amy said. "Pirates are awesome!" "I think all of them are scary," Rosie's little sister Georgia said. She was seven, almost eight. She wasn't really a fan of the pizzeria. "They're just robots," their friend Mitchell said. "I don't get why you like them so much." Mitchell was Rosie and Georgia's cousin. She had a twin sister, Jessica, but Jessica was shy and didn't talk much. Rosie and her friends had met at very early ages, as their parents had all been night guards at the pizzeria years ago. Rosie's father, Fritz, had been a night guard, and her mother was the manager. Ben and his sister, Marcie, were the children of Jeremy Jones, also known as Phone Dude. Tessie, her brother Jack, and her sisters Kara and Keslie were the children of Mei and Kai Afton. Mei was a night guard, and Kai was the son of Purple Guy. Amy was the daughter of Scott Johnson, AKA Phone Guy. And Mitchell and Jessica were the children of Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald, two other night guards. Kai Afton had run off, so Tessie, Jack, Keslie, and Kara didn't have a father. But they didn't pay much mind to it. They just got more time with their mother, and their cat Miss Pickles. Just then, a door in the back of the pizzeria opened. A man came out. Like Purple Guy, he was, well, purple. He had a cake. "Hi kids!" He said to Rosie and her friends. "Want some cake?" "YEAH!" They all shouted. "Well, than, come with me!" he replied. "We should ask our parents first," Rosie said. "Mom! Can we go with the purple man?" "Yes, you can," Emily answered. "Yay!" they all shouted. "I'm suspicious," Mitchell remarked. "I'm not going." "Me neither," Georgia agreed. Jessica nodded her head. Jack, Marcie, Kara, and Keslie didn't go, either. Keslie wanted to pick on Kara with her friends. Kara wanted to stay with Mei. Jack was busy playing with his race cars. Marcie was just a sensible girl who didn't trust strangers. "Suit yourself!" Rosie replied, and the four kids went with the purple man. A few minutes later, the parents heard screams coming from the back room. "Oh my god!" Emily shouted. "What was that?!" Fritz exclaimed. "COME ON GUYS!" Mei yelled, and was running towards the door. The guard told her, "Uh, miss, you can't go in-" "I'm the manager," Emily replied. The guard let them pass. They ran into the room. But they were too late. The children had been murdered. And the Purple Man was nowhere to be seen. Category:Work in progress Category:Spinoffs